When not in use, horse saddles are typically stored on saddle supports which generally maintain the shape of the saddles. The simplest form of saddle support which is used for the storage of saddles is a horizontal wooden beam such as a two-by-four on which the saddle is placed. However, the saddle has a tendency to easily fall from the beam.
Horses are frequently transported for show and/or riding purposes. Therefore, horse saddles frequently require transportation with the horses. Commonly, horse saddles are placed on the floor of a horse trailer or the like for transportation. However, the lack of a user-friendly saddle storage system increases the risk of injury to persons attempting to move and store the saddles. In addition, lack of a suitable support for the saddle during transportation may cause the saddle to lose its optimum shape over time.